Material transport systems utilizing transport rollers are used extensively in manufacturing processes to transport components from one station to the next. In numerous manufacturing processes, the transport system is exposed to abrasive or corrosive environments. For example, in electroplating, painting and encapsulation of components, pretreatment processes such as cleaning, and surface etching entail the exposure of the transport system and transported components to abrasive particles and corrosive chemicals. Conventional transport rollers degrade when exposed to corrosive or abrasive environments. The degradation of the transport rollers, in turn, causes premature degradation of the web due to their mutual contact during the transport process. Thus, material transport systems utilizing conventional rollers used in corrosive or abrasive environments require costly and time consuming maintenance for roller repair and replacement. Therefore, a need exists for transport rollers that can operate without degradation in corrosive or abrasive environments. The subject of this disclosure is a wear, abrasion and corrosion resistant transport roller for web transport in abrasive and corrosive manufacturing environments.